


Silver Dreams

by fezwearingjellybananas



Series: Writer's Month 2020 [27]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Minor Barry Allen/Iris West, Post-Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26145232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fezwearingjellybananas/pseuds/fezwearingjellybananas
Summary: Iris was in the mirror dimension, and then she was in a 1950s comic book
Series: Writer's Month 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859224
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Silver Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Writer's Month Day 27- Dream

Iris had no idea where she was. One moment she’d been in the mirror dimension, then she was in Central City. Not the mirror Central- the writing was around the right way- but not her Central either. People were dressed in suits and dresses mostly, and the cars weren’t new. She didn’t know much about cars, where was Wally when she needed him, but they were all old-style cars. And there were less of them on the road and the buses looked older. And there was a payphone on the corner.

She seemed to be standing outside Picture News. But that looked older too.

Barry rushed up to her and Iris threw her arms around him.

“You’re here,” she said. “You’re here.”

“I’m sorry I’m late,” he said. “Again.”

“I don’t care, I’m just so glad you’re here.”

“Is everything all right, Iris?” he asked.

She stepped back and looked at him. Barry seemed to be dressed in a brown suit she didn’t recognise, with a red bowtie. He even had smart shoes on, and his hair was styled differently. And he looked so worried, just like her Barry would have.

He wasn’t though.

“Just a long day,” Iris said. “And I have a bit of a headache.”

“We don’t have to go out tonight if you would rather go home and rest, sweet.” Fake Barry felt the top of her forehead with the back of his hand. “You do feel a little warm. I can drive you home?”

He wasn’t really her Barry. But Iris had no idea where she was, and she was so tired, and she missed her Barry so much.

“Please,” Iris said. “Maybe we can try tomorrow.”

Barry smiled.

* * *

He hadn’t stayed at the apartment he’d driven her to. He’d made Iris soup and made sure she was comfortable, but he’d left her to rest. And there were no rings on her finger. They weren’t married here and it seemed like they didn’t live together either.

Maybe poking around the apartment would give her some answers.

There were a handful of photographs with her and Barry, and a couple with her dad and Wally. All dressed in the old-fashioned clothes. She didn’t have a phone or computer, and the television was a small black and white box. And there was a record player sat in the corner.

There was a newspaper next to it. A copy of Picture News.

14th July, 1958.

The multiverse had been destroyed. This couldn’t be another Earth. And even if Earth-2 had been more steam-punk it had had the same date. Being thrown back in time didn’t make sense either, because fake Barry recognised her. But perhaps the Mirror Dimension wasn’t the only dimension?

“Close,” a voice said. Iris turned around to find the Music Meister sitting on the table. “You’re close.”

“This is you,” Iris said.

“Guilty as charged.”

“Is anyone going to start singing?”

“No, I thought you’d prefer a comic book to a musical.”

“I already live in a comic book.”

“That must be why you dreamt this scenario up.”

“I’m dreaming?”

“Breaking news,” the radio flared to life. “The criminal Sam Scudder, known as the Mirror Master, has escaped Iron Heights yet again, but we’re sure the Flash is already on the case!”

“He knows about the Mirror Dimension,” Music Meister said. “Or he does in this dream.”

“But if it’s just a dream, how do I know anything I find out will help?”

“You don’t. It might all be just your imagination, and none of the people here are real. Maybe I’m not real.”

“He’s not my Barry.”

“No.”

“But it’s Barry. And maybe Scudder will know a way out of here, I can trick him into telling me, and I can find a way back to my Barry.”

“Maybe. Maybe not.”

“If this is a dream, all I have to do to get back is wake up.”

“Yes.”

“But I can’t get out of that mirror by just waking up.”

“No.”

Iris grabbed the purse that was by the door. Barry would understand. If she was a reporter in an old comic book, no way would she let something like a headache stand in the way of her and a story. And if it was even slightly possible it could help her find a way back to her Barry, she had to take it.

And it might be nice to just dream for a while. She was so tired of being trapped. But if she was dreaming and she knew she was dreaming then she was the one in control for a change. Maybe.

Barry knew she was here now. He knew. He wouldn’t leave her. If she couldn’t find a way to him, he would find a way to her, she was certain of that. One way or another, they would see each other again soon.

First, she had to find the Mirror Master.


End file.
